


Sunshine Days

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius Baltar remembers his first love...his mother...and Six...is there a pattern ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Days

**Author's Note:**

> Author´s note : This is a story set in Baltar´s childhood, S1-Baltar is remembering an average day at home and the moment he discovered women. It contradicts the information,that we have about him from S3, which makes it AU. I didn´t have that information, when I wrote it and I disagree with canon about Baltar´s background.

Header  
Title: Sunshiny days  
Genre: tragedy, comedy, flashback, POV, AU now  
Rating : PG  
Characters: young Gaius Baltar, his mother, Lilly, Head!Six  
Beta: millari, thanks a lot !  
Disclaimer : BSG belongs to Ron D.Moore, I don´t make money with it.  
Author´s note : This is a story set in Baltar´s childhood, S1-Baltar is remembering an average day at home and the moment he discovered women. It contradicts the information,that we have about him from S3, which makes it AU. I didn´t have that information, when I wrote it and I disagree with canon about Baltar´s background.  
Teaser :“I can’t believe it! My little son turns out to be a playboy.

Gaius Baltar sat in his lab, staring at a monitor. The lights flashed green. No Cylon. He entered the next sample. Green again. He sighed with boredom, thoughts drifting back to a day and a time long ago when life had seemed simple. Gaius Baltar was about ten years old, the sun was shining and his summer holidays had just started. His mother, as usual, wasn’t home, and his father worked until late at night for the research-and-development department of a large computer company.  
Doctor Eugene Baltar was considered a leading scientist in his field of research. He was famous, or so his mother told Gaius once. This was why his father spent so much time outside the house. Gaius was bored. Even the housekeeper, who sometimes played with him, had the day off. The other children, the ones he knew from school, were probably on the beach with their parents. When he was standing on the couch, Gaius could see the sea through the large windows on a clear day. He imagined what it would be like to build castles in the sand with other children, or to go swimming with them, like he’d seen on TV.  
But once, when he had asked his mother why they never did such things, her answer had astonished him: “Darling, that is something common people do.” When he had tried to protest, she had cut him off: “If you want to go swimming, you can do so in our pool. Your father can buy you a beach ball and an air mattress, even a bag of sand if you want it.”

There were two kinds of people on this planet, she had continued to lecture him – commoners and the Baltars. He got up from the couch and switched on the TV. His mother locked it from being turned on at all, but he had hacked the code month ago.She didn´t allow him to watch cartoons, because she thought they weren’t intellectually inspiring enough for a gifted child like him. But he found them very inspiring. Megamasterman was his best friend. Every night, he told him about the things he’d learned at school. Once, his mother had entered his bedroom and asked who he was talking to all the time. He had tried to explain to her that it was Megamasterman, who was lying next to him, but she had given him a confused look and had told him that she couldn’t see anybody. Ever since that day, he had only talked to Megamasterman when he was sure that they were on their own. When he grew up, Gaius wanted to be as powerful and strong as him. No one would be able to deny or forbid him anything; they would all admire his power and strength. Megamasterman was finishing off two bad guys with his powerful magnet beams.

Gaius slid on the couch with excitement. After the show was over, he went to the kittchen. He knew that there was a bucket of ice-cream in the fridge. His mother…but never mind, she wasn’t home. He got onto a chair in order to reach the freezer at the top of the refrigerator, he took out the box. With a spoon, he scooped out as much ice-cream as possible into a small dish. This time, Megamasterman wouldn’t get any of it, he told himself. There were things he didn’t share with him, and chocolate ice cream was one of them. He returned to the living room, eating while zapping through the channels. Once, he had found a really strange movie with naked people doing funny things that he didn’t understand. When he had talked to his babysitter, Julia about it – while his parents were at one of their endless parties – she had just giggled and told him he was much too young for that.

Gaius was bored again. He got up on the couch and started jumping up and down. That was really fun, although not dignified enough for a genius like him, so he only did this when his parents weren’t watching. Unfortunately, this had made his dish of melted chocolate ice-cream fall to the floor. Suddenly, he was staring at a big, deep brown spot on the white carpet; mommy wouldn’t like that. She would be frantic with rage, if she found out. He picked up the dish and moved an armchair in order to hide the spot. The perfect crime, Gaius smiled. Suddenly he remembered his piano lessons. He had to practice a serenade! He swished to his piano and started to play. The composer must have been a very sad man, he thought, writing in minor and flats. Gaius didn’t like the piece of music very much, because it always made him sad, too. Furtively, he wiped a tear fom the corner of his eye. That was something he couldn´t talk about to anybody. Even Meagmasterman, with all his strength, was no help in this case. His fingers glided in graceful perfection over the keyboard.

After a while, he heard a car approaching. The engine stopped. Footsteps sounded closer and closer, telling him his mother was back home. “Gaius? Gaius, where are you?” He had missed her so much. His mother, the famous soap opera star Lauren Anderson, made her appearance.She was a very attractive, tall blonde woman, who cared a lot about the way she looked. Gaius never saw her, even at home, wearing anything less then expensive dresses. “Hi, Mom.” His mother was overloaded with lots of shopping bags from the most expensive boutiques of Caprica City.

Gaius stared at her. “Why are you standing there like a statue?” she cried. “Help me get the rest of them. There are more in the trunk.” Gaius walked out and returned with five big shopping bags. In his opinion, she bought too much unnecessary stuff. “The blue bag is for you, darling,” she crooned. “You mentioned something about swimming, so I got you swimming trunks, flippers, an air mattress and other things. Have a look at it. If you don’t like it, we’ll send it back.” But then again, he thought, sometimes his mother bought nice things… “We are invited to dinner tonight. I want you to be ready, showered and dressed in your suit at seven p.m.,” she informed him. “Until then, you can play or do what ever you do when you’re not at school. I’ll be in my room getting ready, and I don’t wish to be interrupted.”  
With these words, she picked up as many bags as she could carry and sauntered upstairs.

Gaius took his bag and went to his room too. He sat down on his large bed and explored the contents of the bag. His room was stuffed with books and overrun bookshelves, the walls decorated with maps of the star system, mathematical equations, vocabulary in foreign languages and diagrams. On his desk was a new computer; the whole room had more in common with a classroom or a public library then with a child’s room. His mother thought toys weren’t necessary for gifted children, and so Gaius was surprised to find a funny, inflatable octopus among the things in the bag. He opened the package and started to blow it up. Suddenly he heard an outraged scream from downstairs.

Gaius pulled his head in to his chest; Mommy must have found the spot on the carpet. He heard rapid footsteps clicking up the stairs, and a moment later, the door banged open without warning: “Gaius, what have you done? The carpet is ruined! It’ll cost a fortune to have it cleaned! You’re such an ungrateful child! Am I not doing everything to make you happy? And what do I get in return?” She screamed hysterically at him until tears sprang to her eyes and she started to sob. “Look what you have done!” Tears ran down her cheeks “I have to look good tonight and you…you ruined it!” Gaius burst into tears, too. He felt guilty. He didn’t want to hurt her. His mother ignored his tears, angrily banging the door shut behind her. Gaius hid under the blanket on his bed. After a while, somebody knocked at the door. Gaius, poked his head out from under the blanket. His mother had entered the room carrying a tray with cake and lemonade. Her anger seemed to be gone as if it had never existed. She smiled at him. “Gaius, darling. I apologise for yelling at you. Let´s have a piece of cake together, alright?” Overjoyed, he rushed to embrace her. “I don’t want my little genius to suffer,” she added, kissing his cheek. Gaius accepted the affection gratefully, although he reflected again on how women were so difficult to understand.

From one minute to the next, love could turn into hate and then back again. “Promise me to be a good boy tonight, Gaius. Yes. It’s really important that we make a good impression.” Gaius gave her a questioning look. “We’ll practice now, alright? Now get up and welcome me!” Gaius obediently got up and stretched out his hand. “What a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Baltar,” he parroted. “That dress suits you very well. It brings out the color of your eyes.” His mother beamed at him. “That was excellent. Do it again; and this time, smile a little more.” Gaius worked hard on it, and after five repetitions, his mother finally kissed him, satisfied. “You are so gifted, darling. I just know you are going to be a popular movie star someday, just like your mother.”

“But Dad says I’m going to be an outstanding scientist,” Gaius told her. “Oh, yes, your father talks a lot,” she smiled, “but a handsome young man like you belongs on stage, in the spotlight. You should be admired. You’re so beautiful… although…your dark hair would look even better if it were a little longer…” she mused. She looked him over caerfully. “Wait a minute.” She left and returned with a hairbrush, hairspray and curling tongs. Gaius was horrified. “Don’t give me such a sinister look,” she admonished. “You’ll thank me in a moment, when you’re so much more handsome.” When the work was done, she gave him a mirror. “What do you think? Don’t you like your new hairstyle?”

Gaius had to admit that his naturally curled hair looked indeed better now that it was properly done. “You look so good, I could eat you!” his mother grabbed at him, squeezing and cuddling him. It took Gaius by frightened surprise, and even hurt a little. It was all so strange. Women made no sense, and yet they seemed so easy to manipulate sometimes. That evening, they went to dinner at the house of his father’s colleague. While the dinner was served, the adults talked about the extraordinary achivements of their even more extraordinary children. Gaius found it extraordinarily boring. However, one of the partygoers’ eleven-year-old daughter did catch his attention. She was really pretty with long, blond curls, blue eyes and a tiny, delicate nose.

After dinner, he was allowed to go to the garden with her. It was a warm summer night, and they could hear the nearby sea, and smell the flowers in the air. Gaius thought it felt like a scene from a novel, which was perfect for his plan. He approached the girl carefully. “My name is Gaius Baltar, and you smell as sweet as this flower,” he said, handing her a flower he had just picked nearby. It didn’t sound very convincing to him; he should have done better, he thought, but she seemed to be impressed. “Thank you, that was very nice,” she blushed. “I’m Lilly.” “That’s a nice name,” he replied. “You’re like that flower.” “Yes,” she giggled shyly. She put her arms around him and kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back.

His mother went out of her mind when she learned about the kiss. ”Gaius, how dare you do that! What will the parents of that poor girl think of you now?”She walked through the room, wringing her hands. “I can’t believe it! My little son turns out to be a playboy!” His mother seemed to be jealous.

Gaius leered at her. “If you want me to, I can kiss you, too.”, he said teasing his mother. She gave him a shocked look.

A hand stroked through his hair, waking him up from his reverie.”How does my big, strong genius feel today?” whispered a voice into his ear. “I want you to be happy, Gaius” The tall blonde hugged him tightly and turned the dreary lab into a more pleasant place to be.

The end


End file.
